Khnum
Khnum is one of the main characters used in the Section: Stargate Role plays - Stargate SG1. History Born presumably from one of the many goa'uld queen of that has lost the name on the planet known as P3X-888, Khnum is a goa'uld that has matured serenely his childhood in one of the many waterways of his home planet until they came to maturity. Despite the maturation completed, Khnum not taken a guest Unas and for centuries was relegated into watercourses and avoid coming into contact unnecessarily to the many feuds that erupted between the tribes of the various goa'uld now joined the Unas population. Remained aloof to the fall of Atok and the seizure of power by the son Apep, Khnum also decided to wait because of the paucity of new guests Unas and was confined in a remote area of the planet. The unexpected death at the hands of Anubis Apep and civil war unleashed by goa'uld to the same company goa'uld, brought Khnum in the first instance to remain neutral, but when he killed one of the queen mothers of the same Anubis survived, Ra who led the party of goa'uld averse to Anubis, offered him a 'guest Unas and the ability to fight on the side of the faction that he was headed. Despite the expulsion of Anubis, Khnum got no other awards and was relegated as a subordinate of another goa'uld miore who at that time was studying the possibility of building special ships for the nascent empire goa'uld. The technological advancement and territorial, he put in contact with another race technologically advanced goa'uld known as the Asgard. Due to the nature of the Goa'uld, the Asgard declared themselves enemies and began an extensive military campaign that forced the goa'uld to find refuge after several defeats on their own planet Earth which they named the Tau'ri. The dominant species on the planet was the man and Ra forever indebted to Khnum, he decided to call himself the goa'uld. Arrived on Earth, Khnum took a young man as a guest and began to worship him as God the Creator of mankind and control the floods of the Nile. His cult grew in popularity in some areas of Egypt so as to force the same Ra rival to exile on a desert planet. While accepting exile, Khnum was granted permission to populate the planet with Egyptian populations. Abandoned the planet Earth, Khnum was on Khenem for millennia, acting like the same Ra and using the same royal vestments including the pharaonic mask, which in his case was the face of a 'ram-horned corkscrew. His cult was consolidated slowly over the centuries and goa'uld when the empire collapsed with the fall of Dakara, Khnum remained firmly on the throne of the planet without that there were riots in the population that his troops in Jaffa. With no rivals on the political scene, Khnum implemented a policy of restoring the fallen empire goa'uld ranks as new leader of the future empire. Diffficult Years Despite the great weakness, Khnum continued to act for the reconstruction of the Goa'uld Empire not without great difficulties. The hegemony of the Free Jaffà Nation, the advent in the galaxy of other powers such as the infamous Lucian Alliance and the emergence of civilizations once dominated as the tau'rì, forced the goa'uld to act in great silence not to arouse the attention of dangerous enemies. the goa'uld secretly rebuilt also thanks to the great power vacuum, a large fleet and gathered the goa'uld refugees, giving them a small contingent and one of his ha'tak. In this way the System Lord tried to gain enough time to return to the galaxy scene, as powerful as it used to be. Unfortunately the position of the home planet of the Goa'uld Khenem, was discovered by the tau'rì, mortgaging the very existence of the System Lord, who in the meantime had managed to create an army large enough and powerful to rival the same Free Jaffa nation. A conflict within the Corinthia solar system (home of the planet Khenem) caused the destruction of three planets that made up the solar system, causing great gravitational upheavals in the solar system itself. to make matters worse, a series of solar flares reached the main planet destroying part of its fauna and flora. Only the sacrifice of a flagship goa'uld previously built by the System Lord could prevent the damage from being greater. Significantly weakened, Khnum seemed on the verge of his final fall, but the situation only worsened. Vanir and Replicators war ]] Weakly militarily, Khnum realized that the only way not to be prey to the Free Jaffà Nation or other goa'uld enemies was to actively fight with the hated tau'rì and their allies. On this occasion, Khnum realized that the threats that the tau'rì were facing could become part of his pro goa'uld propaganda. The first of the wars that the System Lord was forced to fight with his unlikely allies was against an enemy Khnum vaguely knew. The vanirs were the first test-bed in which his troops fought without sparing, as if to show their loyalty to the System Lord himself. During the conflict, however, the goa'uld continued his restoration work in the galaxy by coming into contact with a goa'uld who tried to put himself in safety. The meeting of Khnum with Achaman, allowed the latter to secure first a place among the protected of System Lord, and later the possibility of recovering his home planet Echeyde. in the meantime the war against the vanirs reached its final act with the defeat of the cousins of the Asgard. Strengthened by this victory, Khnum saw himself entangled in a second conflict, this time against the replicators called Borg. Unlike the vanirs, the replicators attacked numerous planets including Tagrea. Khnum sent several battalions to the planet under the command of his First Prime and harsiesis Faris. The latter showed himself to be a skilled warrior as well as a very charismatic leader. As in the previous conflict, much of what remained of Khnum's fleet was destroyed, but allowed the System Lord to become a reference point for the goa'uld. The alliance between Khnum and Sobek sealed a moment of great well-being in both kingdoms despite serious damage to the conflict. Without losing heart, Khnum took advantage of his position by starting to rebuild his forces and raising the little lord goa'uld Achaman, to his equal despite the great difference in military power. New order At the end of the war against the replicators (also called Borg), Khnum found himself with much of his fleet now lost and with an army wounded and shocked by the atrocity of the conflict. but this did not in the least stop the ambitions of the System Lord. Aware of having the attention of his previous allies tau'rì, El'dari and the Free jaffà nation, Khnum decided to create almost a line of collaboration not only among the various goa'uld that emerged at that time, but also with the others powers of the galaxy. at this time, it was decided to protect his small interstellar empire, with a satellite technology of ancient conception. Thousands of satellites were sent into the orbit of each of the planets controlled by the System Lord and a Space Station was gradually built as a bastion in case of attack on the planet Khenem. the unexpected choice of one of his allies El'dari, to unite with a symbiont goa'uld, seemed the possibility that the goa'uld had been waiting for. Aware of the superior technology of the El'dari, Khnum blessed the union by sealing considerable prestige and concern not only among his former tau'rì allies, but also among the goa'uld collective. the reconstruction of the fleet became one of the cornerstones of Khnum's policy in the following years, and this allowed the goa'uld to deal with internal problems, like a rebellion that almost threatened to depose one of its best allies and subordinates. After having sedated the last pockets of resistance, Khnum realized that his prestige would have increased at the expense of that of another goa'uld called Alienna, if he had had the opportunity to obtain information from some ruins that belonged to the Ancients. After a first incident in which the System Lord had to send his harsiesis son, a second attempt was carried out more successfully. Personality Obsessed by the desire to rebuild the lost empire Goa'uld, Khnum is one of the last System Lords who have not surrendered to the collapse of the immense empire also because of the same propaganda that even he himself is a victim. Khnum is considered a God in all respects with ability to decide the life and death of his subjects. Unlike his brothers, he has a more diplomatic approach with the enemy, and this allowed him to get a lot more than initially requested. Unlike other Goa'uld, Khnum does not use an excessive population of his empire to avoid rebellions, providing them food and fun. Category:Goa'uld Category:System Lords